Making New Year Postcard is Not That Easy
by NutCracker1911
Summary: Okita trying to make a postcard for everybody at Edo. But it seems he's struggling with one particular China girl's postcard


**A/N:** Took place before Shinsengumi come back to Edo. Dedicated for new year 2017 obviously. Hope you guys enjoy it

English is not my mother language so forgive me for any grammar mistake and misspelling.

And sorry if the character seems OOC

 **Disclaimer:** Do I look like that genius gorilla?

 **Making New Year Postcard is Not That Easy**

28 December

Snow at the end of the year that day was the coldest in a whole first month of winter that year.

A sandy haired man in his twenties lying down in a simple shack in the middle of inland, a card in front of him. He could only glare at the card as if it could make a hole in it.

There's only one word in the card

 _To: China_

His right hand kept spinning the pen. The cold weather didn't help him finished the card that was in front of him for a while. At times like this how he wishes there's Flow-kata Toshi-flow who might be kind enough to help him (not that he need that mayonnaise baka's kindness.)

Okita looked to his right, a pile of card on the table. He had already prepared dozens of new year greeting card to people he know. To shinsengumi, including Kondo-san and baka Hijikata, to people who he got involved with like the Yagyu clan, and he even already prepared cards for danna and the megane.

But why is it, for an ugly pig dressed with china clothing, he couldn't finished something as simple as a new year greeting card?

He kept glaring the blank card in front of him, hand kept spinning the pen. ' _Ah.. maybe I could start with my thought about China_?' Okita stopped his pen spinning and started writing his thought about the China that he knew for a while.

 _China.. you are a glutton pig, unfeminine, and the first heroine ever that I know who puck in front of the screen_.

Good.. words kept flowing inside his head.

 _I hate to admit it, but your strength definitely is a proof of your lineage as the strongest warrior clan in the universe. I'm tired always watching you with your giant dog and sukonbu in your hand or mouth, but I guess that's what make you you, and I don't mind with it. And I find your infectious smile actually beautiful, so keep it…_

Hmm.. a bit weird…

 _I guess in the end, I don't mind with anything you do even though I always said many bad thing about you, because no matter what, I always see you as…_

Ok. Scratch that.

Okita huffing. What the hell was that? it feels like…ok. Forget it…forget it…

Red creeping the face of the captain of division one shinsengumi when he remembered words that he want to wrote earlier. Honestly, how he felt about China, he think he knew it. Because no matter what, China is an unfeminine, annoying glutton pig. There's no filter for her words, and her actions really didn't reflect her role as the heroine in this show.

China is someone very loyal, and her positive attitude is one of the thing he admired from China. Her sometimes naïve, silly actions actually really interesting for him. Beside, from what he heard from Shinsengumi's spy in Edo, in the past 2 years after they left, China has become a bombshell babe, so he couldn't really say that China is an ugly flat chested brat anymore.

His feeling for China…you could said it was very complicated.

It started from a recurrent dream about China every night after he left Edo. He first thought maybe it's because he knew he won't see China's annoying face again for a while, but even though he hate to admitted it, that dreams sometimes become his strength in his loneliness and when doing some important missions. No matter what he's doing, China and all her actions seems to be attached really hard on his mind, making him smiled sometimes in his loneliness as a rogue.

" _Sougo, doesn't that mean that you're in love?"_

Okita continued to blushed. No..no…there's no way this feeling is called love, because he was different from Kondo-san who chased after his beloved, even ready to sacrifice his dignity. His situation with China was more raw, more pure, more…innocent.

But why does every time he think about his relationships with China, he always remembered about his sister's relationships with Hiji-baka?

But more important than that, the card in front of him is now screaming to be filled.

Ticking in the wall filled the emptiness in the room. The sandy haired man kept spinning his pen, thinking about what could be wrote on the blank card.

Hmm.. maybe he could start with a simple greeting, like saying hello to someone. Like in daily activity, as if he just met China today (oh how he wish he really met China today. Ok. Scratch that. he did NOT just think about that.)

 _Happy new year._

Ok. A good start.

 _How are you doing? I hope you're doing okay right there. I'm bored in here, how I wish you're here right now._

*srat*

Okita scratching the card. It was not good, to out of character, there's no way he thought like that, much less giving it to China.

But did he really thought like that about China? Did he really hope China was okay in Edo? Did he really want China to be here right now?

They're rival for god shake. He didn't suppose to think like that.

Picking his pen, he wrote a new word.

 _May your day remain shitty as always. Nothing can make me happy than to know that you and Hijikata suffer._

Okay. It was better then earlier.

Okita lying down with his hand as a cushion. The words he wrote just now was better than before, more of his character, more describing their relationship as a rival. But he can't not thinking what he just wrote. Is that really how he felt to the person whom he considered rival for 2 years? Or the word he wrote before he scratched it?

He don't know, there's no way he know about all this, didn't he. He's a sadist, not some lame melancholic who's emo all the time. He was never someone who's smart with his feeling, now was not any better. He's not like Kondo-san who could easily know his feeling and act with it.

But didn't he admired the chief of shinsengumi? Didn't he long to be like that great man?

And maybe, maybe in the deepest of his heart, he knew about his feeling for the pig in chinese clothing whom he considered rival.

Beside, he's tired with all this, denied of his feeling. He's tired every time he wrote something he need to scratch it just because he's confuse with his own feeling.

So he decide to be honest with himself for now, writing what was in his heart.

At least he could save the cards.

With renewed strength, he rose, with the pen in his right hand he began to wrote about anything that came to his mind.

 _I don't know why I telling this to you, maybe because I don't know what to write, and it's boring in here._

His feeling…

 _There's nothing in here, the people were too nice, but the most important thing, there's no one who could match me in a spar_.

His feeling…

 _How about you? You kept Edo safe in our place, right?_

His feeling to China…

" _Sougo, doesn't that mean that you're in love?"_

' _Ah…maybe, my feeling to China was called…'_

 _Ps: I cant wait to go back to Edo and have a spar again with you. I hope you keep your promise and not lose to anyone until we meet again._

Okita lying on top of the tatami in the narrowed room, the pen was left lying in the tatami. With his right hand he hold the card he had just written, looking at the card which he would send to China, blushing at a few word remembering the feeling when he wrote that. But still, he's happy with what was on the card. And the biggest accomplishment today was not only because he finished making the card which he spent hours to, but because he could be honest with his confusing feeling to China.

With a smile on his face, he put down the card on the table with dozens of other cards. At least one job was done, better hurry to the meeting room to discus the next mission, feeling light for the first time in a while.

88888888

3 January

Okita stared at the card with an purple umbrella in the back in front of him, not minding the other cards on the table. He smiled reading what was on the card.

 _To: Sadist_

 _Happy new year. I'm fine in here, so sorry for bursting your bubble. As a matter in fact, I'm sure you got a shitty day in there, I'm happy to hear that._

 _For the first time in a while I had to agree with you. I'm bored in here, there's nothing worth saying. Oh, and you don't need to ask if I keep Edo safe or not. Edo still a shitty place as always, what with that kind of shogun, but I still love every bit of it, and of course I still work with Gin-chan and Patsuan as Yorozuya to do the odd jobs. Don't underestimate this queen of kabuki-cho._

 _Ps: I also can't wait to meet you. I can't wait for us to determined who's stronger among us. You also better keep your promise to not lose to anybody, at least until I kick your ass._

At least his feeling reached her.


End file.
